Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 12 - Cold Reception
Opening Text Hiz blOodluzt iz inSat1able! TroOly he ez eVil! (Video montage of Evil Jim Jam appears) TheZ3 peepl3s oUR dOOmEd! (Video of each of the cast members appears) mOSTLY QUIglee (more montage of Evil Jim Jam appears) A,l hopes is lOsted DaT guy Cr@zi (another montage of Evil Jim Jam running through a range of emotions appears) Evil Jim Jam is Evll!! (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met When last we met, the Krag Krew had split up to avoid the prying eyes of the winter hag, Polarna's aerial spies.Alex and Kimbulton broke off from the group in an attempt at misdirection, while Krag, Leera and Quigley made their way toward Frostmire by a more circuitous route. Within a day they came across a strange scene. Lyr Evenspinner was in the process of being robbed by two foolish young men, who had no idea what they were up against. They were quickly and summarily dispatched and Lyr explained that she was looking for Krag because she had had another vision. This time it was the death of the entire Krew, and for some reason Mama Chelas was insistent that Lyr seek out Krag to warn him. '' [[Lyr Evenspinner|''Lyr]]'' joined up with the Krew after delivering her message and off they went towards Frostmire together. They came across an old stone bridge crossing a mighty river and Lyr used her mighty powers of divination to seek out any signs of danger in the area. She felt that something terrible was nearby, but neither Quigley nor Krag were really concerned about that. They decided to stride boldly forth across the river while Lyr and Leera tried to find some other, safer way, to cross the river.'' It turned out that Lyr's premonition was correct and there was a territorial Stone Giant guarding the bridge. It tossed great boulders at the Krew as they charged toward him but a sudden surge of Wild Magic halted their progress as Lyr became the constant center of the battlefield. Luckily, Lyr's magic was enough to soften the giant while the magic that kept everyone in place wore down and when it finally broke, Krag and Quigley charged in to fell it the old fashioned way. Leera: I did things! Jim: You did. I specifically mentioned how you... Leera: I thought you said Lyr. Quigley: I literally did nothing. Leera: I was like, I did things. I promise. Jim: No, specifically, I called you out. You did good. You done good. Leera: I didn't get that one. That one was fun. Jim: Beyond the bridge the Krew traveled with little trouble until they came to the Wandering Wastrel, an inn that seemed empty but for its proprietor Thadeus Dandello. The Krag Krew was incredibly suspicious that Thaddeus was some kind of monster in disguise, but everything they found just pointed toward an innocent innkeeper eager for some company. They knew of course that every shred of evidence of his innocence was ACTUALLY part of a sinister cover-up. Before they could uncover his wickedness the inn was assaulted by interdimensional hunting beasts known as Hounds of Tindalos. The hounds were terrifyingly powerful and the Krag Krew seemed severely outmatched, but Lyr tossed down a feather token and a tree launched one of them up, up and away giving the Krag Krew the opening they needed to finish its fearsome companions. Alas Quigley was struck down, overwhelmed by the ferocity of these strange assassin beasts '' ''And that is where we join you now. The inn is quiet in the aftermath of the battle and you are gathered around Quigley's still form. Lyr quietly slips away, giving you a moment to be with your companion, in peace. What do you do? Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Dwarven Metal Coin Set - Norse Foundry * 40 Eligible Shares * Winner rolled by Mrs. Quigley. * Be sure to click here for the latest Discount Codes. Trivia * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things